


love (like nobody is watching)

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (I can't believe I'm actually writing this AU), (the things I do for you), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Happy Anniversary babe, I'm Sorry, M/M, Misunderstandings, maybe 5+1 things if I ever get around to writing more, seriously consider not reading this if you aren't Elle, this is so boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Sometimes the things we take for granted as known facts are not, in fact, common knowledge, leading to hilarious misunderstandings.Just ask Wooseok and Seungwoo, they can tell you all about it.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	love (like nobody is watching)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmyths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyths/gifts).

> To my lovely Elle: 
> 
> You're the first person I talk to when I wake up and the last person that I talk to before I sleep at night; you are also, apparently, the only person I would write something so ridiculous for. 
> 
> Happy Anniversary darling, here's to the many years ahead <3

"I'm home."

"Welcome back!" the sound of his voice is almost drowned out by the sizzling of the pan.

Picking up the cutting board, Seungwoo carefully tipped all the vegetables into the pan, pulling a face when it looks just a little too full - of well, they'll shrink once they're cooked. A pair of slender arms come up from behind him, wrapping around his middle and squeezing for a moment before loosening into a more comfortable embrace.

"I'm so tired," Wooseok's voice is half muffled into the back of Seungwoo's shirt, "What's for dinner?"

"Stir-fry," Seungwoo chuckles a bit as Wooseok nuzzles into him softly, slowly melding his front against his back and becoming boneless, allowing the taller man to take his weight, "Carefully, don't tip me forward when I'm in front of the stove."

Wooseok hums lightly, fingers tapping rhythmically against Seungwoo's stomach as he peaked over his shoulder, "Smells good. Where's the meat though?"

Seungwoo uses his free hand to reach back and pinch the other for his cheek, laughing at the soft whine he gets in return, patting Wooseok's clasped hands in apology. "Marinating in the fridge, you glutton."

"You say that like you don't contribute to at least half the meat intake in this household, " Wooseok scoffs, hands unclasping as he slowly withdraws from Seungwoo's personal space.

There's the sound of the fridge door opening and closing before Wooseok wordlessly places the container on the counter top beside Seungwoo. "Thanks," he calls as Wooseok goes about pulling cabinets open to grab everything he needed to set the table, "Do you want to wash up before dinner? I'll still be another fifteen or so minutes."

"Mmm yeah, that sounds good," Wooseok wanders back to his side, pausing to press a kiss to Seungwoo's jaw, "Thanks for making dinner, babe."

Seungwoo abandons his task for a moment to turn and capture Wooseok's lips properly. "Anytime," he pulls away slowly, grinning when Wooseok pushes up on his tiptoes to land a kiss on his nose, "you have glitter in your hair."

Wooseok huffs in amusement, swatting away Seungwoo's teasing fingers that have come up to tug on his locks playfully, "I always have glitter _somewhere_ on me these days, today it's my hair I guess. Alright, I'm going to shower."  


"Make sure you get all of it!" Seungwoo calls after him, turning back to the stove, "The last thing we need it glitter all over the pillows again."

"You'd best get used to it!" Wooseok shouts back, "This is your life now too!"

Seungwoo snickers to himself as he starts to recall all the other times Wooseok had come home with glitter on him and then gone on to infect their entire house; glitter was like that, innocuous at first but insidious, it lingers long after you believed you had successfully purged it. You think you're finally free of it until two weeks later, suddenly one of your coworkers tell you you've got "a bit of sparkle stuck to your cheek, Seungwoo, where did you even get that from?" and you know you're never going to be glitter-free.

Humming lightly to himself, Seungwoo half-spaces out as he finishes cooking dinner. By the time he's starting to plate everything, Wooseok comes out from the shower in loose sweatpants and a t-shirt that definitely doesn't belong to him, towelling his hair with a relaxed look on his face. "Better?" 

"Showers are magical," Wooseok sighs happily, gliding over to check the rice cooker as Seungwoo carries the stir-fry over to the table, "I'm so glad we got the pipes fixed, the water pressure is great now."

"You've been saying that for weeks now," Seungwoo laughs, taking a seat as he waited for Wooseok, "Are you going to leave me for the plumber?"   


"Don't be silly, if I leave you for anyone, it'd be Seungyoun - he's got all the good drugs at the his fingertips and I need that when my migraines come."

"Not Hangyul and his magical hands?"

"I wish he was still a student," Wooseok sighs longingly and Seungwoo would almost be jealous except it's Hangyul and he had benefitted plenty when their friend needed test subjects, "RMTs are so expensive."

"Thank god for benefits," Seungwoo intones and Wooseok nods solemnly.

"Benefits are great. And now I get your's too," he grins, coming back round the table with two bowls of rice and some side dishes.

Seungwoo snorts in amusement and they both start digging in, too hungry to keep talking for the next couple of minutes. At some point Seungwoo looks up and then starts giggling prompting Wooseok to roll his eyes. "What?" he snaps, without any sharpness behind the word.

"You've still got some," Seungwoo wiggles his fingers playfully to substitute for the word, "in your hair."

Wooseok groans but doesn't move to to anything about it, "Seriously?! I shampoo'd _four_ times!"

"Dead serious," Seungwoo laughs, "How was your day? How'd you get anointed with glitter again?"

"Nathan wanted to be a magical fairy turtle," Wooseok deadpans, "and magic fairy turtles shoot green glitter spells at their opponents."

"You let him throw glitter?"

"He didn't _throw_ the glitter," Wooseok rolls his eyes, "He knows better by now, but he drew a picture during arts and crafts and was very very excited to show me."

"I'm surprised school haven't banned glitter by now," Seungwoo muses, "It must be a nightmare for the janitorial staff."

"At this point, they've given up and just decided that the kindergarten classrooms will just have some level of residual mess lingering. And nothing particularly interesting happened today though I need to follow up on that call to Jaekyung's mother; the girl has been squinting at the board for weeks, she needs to see an optometrist."

"Send a note home?"

"Already did that," Wooseok scrunches his nose, nabbing the last of the pickled radishes, "I don't think she's been reading anything I'm sending home with her and it's always the housekeeper that picks Jaekyung up. Tomorrow's problem for tomorrow though. Oh!"

"What?"

"I just remembered, the funniest thing happened to me today during lunch," Wooseok grins impishly, foot nudging Seungwoo's leg under the table, "Can you guess what it was?"

"No?"

"Do you remember Miho?"

"Uh......"

"Teaches third graders? You ran into her when you were picking me up last week?"

"Uhhhh, really long hair, bangs, glasses, super intense eye liner?"

"Yes!" Wooseok snaps his fingers, gesturing excitedly, "Okay so, today in the staffroom during lunch, she turned to me and asked if you would be interested in meeting anyone because she's got a friend that's single and you look like you'd be her type."

Seungwoo fumbles his chopsticks in shock, "_What?_"

"I know!" 

"What did you tell her?"

Wooseok scoffed, "I flashed her my ring. Well, I mean, first I just stared at her for a good minute because I couldn't believe she asked me to help her hook up my husband with her friend, but afterwards I flashed her my ring."

"And?"

"She got really confused because apparently, _none_ of them realized we were married. There was a bit of chaos in the teacher's lounge, and Miho kept repeating that she didn't see a ring on you last week and that I never said anything about the one I married was you."

"You don't talk about me? Darling, I'm hurt," Seungwoo pouts immediately, earning himself a playful shove from Wooseok.

"I talk about you plenty, you big baby. Apparently, most of them thought we were just close friends or roommates."

"I'm pretty sure I've kissed you in front of some of your coworkers before though when I came to pick you up though? But they knew you're married?"

"Okay, apparently half of them missed that memo too. Which, in their defence I guess, we got married during the summer and it's not like they were all invited."

"Huh," Seungwoo frowns lightly, chewing on his lower lip, ".....we aren't _that_ low-key, are we?"

"No," Wooseok snorted, "We're not. Apparently my coworkers are just amazingly unobservant when it isn't related to their jobs. But hey! You're apparently Miho's friend's type: how do you feel about that?"

Seungwoo grins at his husband, nudging his knee from under the table, "That I'm just glad I'm your type."

"Ugh, you cheeseball. Why did I marry you?"

"I thought you married me _because_ you liked it when I get cheesy?" he blinked exaggeratedly, trying to pass for innocent.

"Pass," Wooseok deadpans, face neutral, "hard pass."

"Then don't eat the dinner I made, I made it with _love_," Seungwoo sings, laughing when Wooseok chokes a little, coughing and looking up with a glare.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."


End file.
